BioHell Mage
by Ultimatum Blade
Summary: Louise, accidentally reverse-summoned from her homeworld, is living a life as a normal human being. That is, until the day her plane crashes into the middle of the ocean, and she stumbles upon something new, something that yanks her away from her normal life, and thrusts her into something broken, something scientific, something... Demonic. [Rated M for certain games in this story]


**[Hello, everyone! Here I am with another fanfiction idea!]**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, Bioshock, Doom, or any other franchise that may appear in the story.]**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _I remember how I got here like it was yesterday._

I slowly opened my eyes, just waking up from my sleep.

 _It was on the day of the Familiar Summoning Ritual..._

Taking a yawn, I looked around, taking note of my current location inside a plane.

 _...Professor Colbert called me up to summon..._

I temporarily observed the other passengers, who, I noticed, were also dozing off.

 _...My classmates taunts following me as I went up..._

Opening up my dark blue backpack, I rummaged through it a little bit.

 _...I attempt to cast the spell, and do the actions and chant perfectly..._

I pulled out a little red book, no title on it. This was my photo album.

 _...And then it all ends in an explosion, like always._

Opening the book up and flipping through it, I recalled multiple memories.

 _Except that time, my classmates weren't going to get a rise out of me._

My play dates with Princess Henrietta, my mother's manticore familiar, these memories and more were called up from my subconscious.

 _It's been 7, maybe 8, years since I came to this world._

Eventually, I came to a stop at a certain page in my album.

 _I feel like this was a chance given to me so that I may actually be seen as something other than a failure of a mage._

It was a picture of my family. In the center was me, on either of my sides were my big sisters, and behind us were mother and father.

 _My big sister, Cattleya, always said that I was going to grow up and do great things in life._

I smiled at the picture, eventually closing the book.

 _And, you know what..._

Putting the book back into my backpack and then zipping it up, I leaned back into my seat.

 _...In some strange, twisted way..._

I decided to get some more shuteye, so I closed my eyes and relaxed in my attempt to get some more sleep.

 _...She was right._

*BOOM*

My eyes shot open as I realized that the cockpit of the plane had just _exploded_ , and that the plane was going down into the ocean that we were above.

Quickly grabbing my backpack, I slid it on, and before I knew it, I found myself underwater, the impact temporarily causing me to black out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **BioHell Mage**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

My vision eventually returned to me while I was several feet underwater. Realizing I was running out of breath, I quickly swam up, deciding to ignore the things that were falling to the bottom of the ocean. Eventually, I managed to make it up to the surface of the water.

Taking in a breath of air, I looked around and quickly realized that there wasn't really anywhere to go. Was this how I was going to die? With no food, little drinkable water, and stranded in the middle of the ocean?

...Was that a _tower_ jutting out from the ocean surface?

I decided to swim over to the tower, eventually making it to the small dock-like structure at it's front. After getting some more breath, and shiver due to the water, I went to see if anyone was home. However, the door was wide open, basically presenting me with two choices.

Option one: Go in, and run the risk of getting the cops called on me.

Option two: Stay out here, and risk death.

...Eh, whatever, let's go with option one.

...It's actually really dark in here. Too bad I didn't bring a flashlight—although, it doesn't look like I would have needed to. Multiple lights lit up with a two-second interval in between, starting with the door, and eventually moving to a staircase across from the door. With no other alternative, I just shrugged to myself and walked down, more lights lighting up the way.

Eventually, I came to a circular-ish chamber with what seemed to be some calming music. Once I got to the bottom of the chamber, I noticed a couple of things. One, there are several carvings of a man standing up straight, each one holding what looked to be the sun. Two, there is a structure in the center of the chamber, floating on top of some water. It looked like some sort of small submarine. There was an open glass door, and inside the structure was a lever. I just decided to go with it and pull the lever.

Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around, only to find that the door closed, and that...

Was the chamber... floating upwards?

No, wait, the submarine is going downwards!

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a recording start playing, a man's voice being spoken.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat on his brow? 'No', says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor'. 'No', says the man in the batiquet, 'It belongs to God'. 'No', says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone'. I _rejected_ those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... _Rapture_."

It looked amazing from where I was. An entire city, under the water? One that is still in use? Awesome! Oh, wait, the recording is still going.

"A city, where the artist would not be obsessed, where the scientist would not be bound by any morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small, and with the sweat upon your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

I think the recording is done, but wow, a city for greatness? I think I might want to actually live here someday!

...Or, probably not. Those flickering lights on the buildings kind of creep me out a bit. Though, I wonder what the people here are like?

...Actually, now that I think about it, where are the people? There were multiple glass walkways that I've passed by already, and not a single person was on any of them.

I'm feeling a bit more creeped out here.

On the plus side, I think the submarine has finally arrived!

Once the submarine door fully opened, I stepped out into what looks like a foyer of some kind. Each of the walls, as well as the ceiling, were painted beige in color. Behind me was the submarine that I had just left, as well as a gigantic window giving a view of the underwater city outside. The floor was in a black-and-white checkerboard pattern, red carpets leading from the submarine to the doors on either side of the room, the door directly across from where I'm standing, and up the stairs against the wall. Each door was a bronze color, with similar inscriptions of a man holding the sun. Higher up, where the stairs lead up to, was a sort of overlook.

I decided to go up the stairs and see what's up there.

When I get up there, I take note of some kind of odd-looking metal container, laying against the back wall. After looking around and seeing that nobody else wa, I decided to see what was inside, and, after opening the box, I reach in and pull out...

...A glass container of some kind, two metal bits on the top and bottom of the container, while inside of the container was some sort of red energy.

I went to go back downstairs, but suddenly, I heard a crack. I quickly took a look around, but saw nothing that I hadn't seen before. It was at that point that I realized that there was only one other place that I could have heard the cracking from.

*cr-cr-a-aaa-ck*

And, as it turns out, I was holding the glass container too tight. Before I could do anything, the container burst, flinging glass and metal in multiple directions.

The energy within it, however, only went in one.

It went into me.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" was what I had shouted in pain. I felt multiple things: pain, lightheadedness, dizziness, and a lot more. Unfortunately, in my sudden and unexpected pain, I had neglected to remember one thing.

I was at the top of the stairs.

Before I knew it, I had fallen off of the overlook, hit the floor, and blacked out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **[So, how was that for a first chapter?]**

 **[Now, I may not be able to update regularly, especially since, well, 1: I'm lazy, and 2: School is starting back up, so... yeah.]**

 **[I do have an idea for this: a statistic sheet for Louise, though it won't technically be a part of the main story, but it will be our way of tracking Louise's progress.]**

 **[So, here it is]**

 **Name:** Louise Valliere

 **Level:** 1

 **Experience to Next Level:** 0/75

 **Health:** 100/100

 **BioEnergy:** 100/100 (0 + 100 max [Argent])

 **Strength:** 10 (5 + 5 [Argent])

 **Perception:** 8 (5 + 3 [Argent])

 **Endurance:** 10 (5 + 5 [Argent])

 **Charisma:** 5

 **Intelligence:** 6 (5 + 1 [Argent])

 **Agility:** 10 (5 + 5 [Argent])

 **Luck:** 5

 **Dollars:** 0

 **Inventory:** 1/10 (5 + 5 max [Backpack]

Photo Album

 **Abilities:**

?

 **[Alright, so... well, see ya!]**


End file.
